Tout va pour le mieux!
by RosyAngel13
Summary: Tout va pour le mieux pour notre héroïne! Marinette, alias Ladybug a tout les problèmes possibles depuis quelques temps. Elle a une retenue avec la personne la plus détestable du monde, elle manque se chance encore une fois avec le beau Adrien, en plus que sa meilleure amie la laisse tomber. Comment va-t'elle s'en sortir avec tout ses vilains qui court les rues?


-Marinette…..MARINETTE! Cria Alya dans l'oreille de Marinette.

Marinette se réveilla en sursaut.

-Quoi? Que ce passe t'il? Le Papillon a encore frappé?

Alya replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda Marinette avec un drôle d'air. Notre chère Ladybug avait passé la nuit à combattre un vilain et n'avait pas eu le temps de dormir. Elle était donc en train de dormir dans le cours de français.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est la prof de français qui vient de frapper avec ses devoirs réponda Alya.

Leur enseignante arrêta leur conversation:

-Marinette, pourrais-tu répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

-Euhh…c'est que…vous disiez que….

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, chez le directeur!

Chloé commença à rire d'elle et de la traiter de pleins de noms.

-Vous aussi Mademoiselle Bourgeois, je ne veux plus de votre comportement irrespectueux envers les autres élèves.

L'enseignante avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur pour sortir Chloé de la classe.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit, je suis la fille du Maire…

-Fille du Maire ou pas, vous allez chez le directeur, point, dit t'elle en pointant la porte.

Marinette quitta la classe, suivi de Chloé qui continua à raller comme une enfant.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient assissent devant le directeur, mais aucune des deux ne l'écoutait.

-…votre comportement…irrespectueux….enseignant….excuses…retenu!

-QUOI? Répondirent les deux filles en cœur.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, j'appelle mon père….mais…mais…où est mon téléphone?

-Pas d'excuses, alors ce soir vous aurez deus heures de colle.

Marinette n'a même pas osé répliquer, la journée ne pouvais pas être pire. Elle fût abandonné par sa meilleure amie durant le cours et elle allait devoir passer deux heures avec la pire personne du monde, quoi de mieux?

-Alors? Demanda Alya lorsque Marinette sorti du bureau.

-J'ai une retenu ce soir avec Chloé…

Alya se retenait pour ne pas mourir de rire. Elle continuaient à marcher et Alya sorti de ses poches le téléphone de Chloé.

-Mais que fais-tu avec ça, demanda Marinette avec une certaine inquiétude.

-C'est le téléphone de Chloé, je sais. Je lui ai piqué lorsqu'elle est sortie de la classe. Je cherche un bon scoop pour l'humilier. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Ladybug viendra sûrement te sauver.

-Oui si seulement se dit Marinette à elle-même.

Étant perdue dans ses pensées, elle tourna dans le couloir et rentra dans Adrien. Leurs livres étaient tombés par terre. Alya continua son chemin sans même s'arrêter. Marinette eu le temps de voir le petit sourire de satisfaction de sa meilleure amie.

-Je….je suis désolé Adrien, dit t'elle en bégayant comme toujours.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit t'il en ramassant leurs manuelles.

Elle se pencha également pour l'aider. Leurs visages n'étaient pas loin un de l'autre. Marinette commençait à se sentir moins bien. Elle n'avais pas été si près de son prince depuis longtemps.

Toujours penché, il leva ses grands yeux verts pour la regarder et lui fit un sourire à faire craquer.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter les battements de son cœur. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il les entendaient aussi. Elle s'excusa et partie en courant dans les toilettes, laissant même ses livres avec Adrien.

Tikki sorti de son sac.

-Mais Marinette, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu rêves toujours d'être près d'Adrien, et lorsque le moment arrive, tu pars en courant. Ressaisit toi!

-Je ne peux pas! C'est impossible! Je ne peux pas me cacher derrière un masque comme je le fais avec Ladybug.

Elle prit une grande respiration et sortit de la salle de bain deux minutes plus tard. Elle retourna où l'accident c'était produit plus tôt, mais elle ne trouva pas Adrien…ni ses livres. Tout va pour le mieux. Elle se rendit à son dernier cours de la journée. Elle entra dans la classe et alla s'assoir à son bureau et regarda dans la classe, mais Adrien n'y était pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, demanda Alya. Lui as-tu parlé? As-tu fait ta déclaration d'amour? Je suis certaine que tu as encore tout raté…comme toujours. Ma pauvre, tu es vraiment une cause perdue!

Le cours passa normalement pour une fois, jusqu'à la cloche. Marinette devait se rendre à sa retenu, mais elle préférait mourir plutôt de passer ses 2 heures d'enfer avec la personne la plus détestable du monde. Elle ouvrit son casier et un morceau de papier tomba à ses pieds. Elle l'ouvrit:

 _Salut Marinette, je voulais seulement t'avertir que j'ai tes livres, car je ne t'ai pas retrouvé après que tu sois partie et j'avais une séance photo. Je veux te parler pour comprendre pourquoi tu es partie et te remettre tes livres. Je passerai chez toi ce soir pour tout ça._

 _Adrien_


End file.
